


Through the Tulips

by ThisIsLitaE



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Memories, Pining, Romantic Tension, Sexual Tension, Steve Rogers has a crush, Stony - Freeform, Sweet, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsLitaE/pseuds/ThisIsLitaE
Summary: Steve knows that something is wrong with Tony. It turns out to be the anniversary of Doctor Ho Yinsen's death. As Steve comforts the man he cares about, hidden feelings come to the surface.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 114





	Through the Tulips

Steve Rogers couldn’t help but notice when Tony entered the foyer of Stark Tower. There was something about the billionaire’s handsome looks and natural charisma that demanded his attention. Despite trying for months to resist the urges, Steve had grown captivated with Tony Stark. He was drawn in more than the average person and developed complicated feelings for his fellow Avenger as a result.

The super soldier immediately noticed the tulips in Tony’s hand. The bright pink flowers stood out against Tony’s black suit. Steve’s gaze flickered to the floor in disappointment. The obvious conclusion was that the tech genius had organised a date for the evening. Steve didn’t want to admit that he felt a little jealous at the thought of Tony with someone else.

But when he looked up again, something was amiss. Spending time with Tony allowed Steve to know the mannerisms of the man who fascinated him. He could just tell that Tony was off his game that day. The slumped posture and hand in pocket didn’t indicate a person getting ready for a hot date. Even Tony’s dark hair seemed flat and lifeless. If anything, it looked like the billionaire was heading to a funeral.

Steve was about to approach Tony when he noticed that Rhodey had beat him to it. He stayed a safe distance away, remaining unnoticed as he observed the two best friends. While he couldn’t hear what they were saying, Tony’s body language showed a definite vulnerability. Unable to bottle his concern anymore, Steve walked over to find out what was going on.

“Hey, how’s everything going?” Steve tried to act natural as he approached.

Tony turned to him. The tinted sunglasses hiding his eyes made his expression hard to read. He seemed to want to say something to Steve, but decided against it. With a wave of his hand, Tony left with a mumbled salutation.

Rhodey shook his head as his best friend walked away. “Sorry about that.”

“What’s up with Tony?” Steve asked, now completely sure something was wrong.

“How much time have you got?” Rhodey joked in response.

Steve glanced over at Tony, who was waiting for the elevator. “Look I’m not trying to overstep, I’m just concerned.”

“He always gets a little weird at this time of year,” Rhodey explained with a sigh. “You know, today is the anniversary of when he escaped captivity and became Iron Man.”

Steve felt guilty for not realising sooner. Even more than before, he hoped Tony was okay. “Should we really be leaving him alone right now?”

“He’ll talk about it when he feels like it. Or possibly after a few shots,” Rhodey told him, placing a reassuring hand on Steve’s shoulder. “The best thing right now is to let him do his thing.”

“Judging by the flowers, he’s not going to be alone for much longer,” Steve said in hopes of getting some information on Tony’s mystery date.

“A threesome with some random woman and Jack Daniels, sounds about right,” Rhodey chuckled before heading off to exit the building.

Steve waved Rhodey off and put his hands on his hips, wondering what to do next. Knowing for sure that Tony wasn’t alright ate at him. While Rhodey probably knew best when it came to the tech genius, Steve couldn’t ignore his own gut feelings. Everything in his being told him to go to Tony, even if the other man told him to get lost.

He didn’t even bother to wait for the elevator and burst through the door to the stairs. His super soldier abilities meant that running was likely the faster option. Steve took the stairs two at a time, passing each level with a blur, until he reached the floor for Tony’s office. He was about to open the door, when something told him to keep going. If Tony wanted to be alone, he was unlikely to be on a floor where people came and went all the time.

Steve ran up the stairs again, heading to where he figured Tony would be. As suspected, the tech genius was standing on the balcony overlooking the building’s landing zone. Tony’s head was hung as he fingered the pink petals of the tulips. Steve took a moment to compose himself before approaching the other man. He slowly made his way out onto the balcony, hesitating in case he was told to leave.

When Tony looked at Steve, sunglasses no longer hiding his eyes, everything became so clear. In that moment, there was no billionaire playboy persona being put on. Steve could see the real Tony Stark, without all the armour. He was a beautiful, flawed yet vulnerable human being. Going to him made Steve realise just how much he cared about Tony, despite all their differences.

“Now’s not a good time, Cap,” said Tony, turning back to look at the view over the city.

“I don’t want to disturb you. But Rhodey told me what today meant to you,” Steve explained, his voice full of concern. He walked over to stand beside Tony. “I couldn’t forgive myself if I didn’t make sure you were okay.”

Tony scoffed in response. “The great Captain America coming to the rescue.”

Steve couldn’t help but feel stung by the words. He hated that Tony’s comment hurt him more than it should. “Fine. Sorry for caring.”

“Wait. Stay, please,” Tony pleaded, reaching out to touch Steve’s arm with surprising gentleness. “I’m sorry, Steve.”

Tingles spread up Steve’s arm from the mere touch of Tony’s hand. He turned back and looked out over the city, feeling the warmth of Tony being right beside him. When the hand left his arm, Steve missed the touch. He inched closer to Tony until their fingers brushed together. Sensing no objections, Steve took Tony’s hand in his own.

“Holding hands, huh? You know you could at least buy me dinner first,” Tony quipped. But instead of pulling away, he moved to intertwine their fingers together.

Steve felt his breath hitch for a moment. The feeling of skin on skin was electric. He dared a glance down at the joined hands, to confirm it was real. Steve knew that Tony had many past lovers but, to him, holding hands was something not taken lightly. The soldier wondered if it meant that Tony had been dealing with the same feelings that plagued him.

“I don’t know why I bought these tulips. It’s not like there’s a memorial or even anywhere to put them,” Tony suddenly blurted out, squeezing Steve’s hand tighter in the process. “He kept singing _Tiptoe Through the Tulips_ as we worked. Not sure how he knew the song or why he liked it so much. Maybe it was his way of taking his mind off it all, I don’t know.”

“Who was that?” Steve tried to meet Tony’s eyes, but his friend continued staring intently ahead.

“Shit. Of course you don’t know his name. Because I’m too much of a pussy to talk about it. The guy is the reason I’m standing right now and I can’t even say his name because it takes me back to that place,” Tony babbled, looking to Steve as though hoping he had the answers.

“Whatever it’s worth, you’re safe right now,” Steve whispered, reaching his free hand up intending to cup Tony’s cheek. At the last second he settled for touching Tony’s shoulder instead. “If you want to talk about it, you know I’m here for you.”

The two heroes simply looked at each other. Steve could see the pain in Tony’s expression and wanted nothing more than to make it disappear. He slid his hand from Tony’s shoulder, proceeding to ease the billionaire into a hug. Tony leaned into the embrace, bringing his arms around the super soldier’s waist. Steve rubbed soothing circles into Tony’s back, feeling fists grab the back of his shirt as he did. He shut his eyes and savoured the warm body pressed against him.

“Doctor Ho Yinsen. We were held captive together in Afghanistan. My only friend for months,” Tony finally spoke, his voice softer than usual. “He’s the reason I have the arc reactor. He saved my life. Then when we tried to get out of there, I wanted to save us both, but Yinsen sacrificed himself to save me again.”

“It always sucks to see good men die. I’m sorry,” Steve replied.

“Right before he died, he told me not to waste my life. Find some happiness,” Tony continued, his voice a little shaky. “Sometimes I wonder what the heck he saved me for. So I can be that guy with shitloads of money and a suit of armour.”

“Since when are you one to sell yourself short?” Steve asked curiously as he continued stroking Tony’s back. “You know you’ve saved the world a few times, right?”

“And nearly died trying,” Tony answered bluntly. He pulled back to look at Steve’s face, keeping his hands on the super soldier’s waist. “Sometimes I wonder when I can stop and just live the simple life. Of course, you probably think that’s selfish.”

“Not at all.” Steve couldn’t help but notice just how close their faces were. “You deserve to be happy, Tony.”

“Well, on the bright side, I actually met a man called Ho.”

Steve was glad to see a hint of Tony’s light hearted spark once again. The two men gazed at each other in a comfortable silence for a minute. Then Tony’s expression turned serious. Steve saw the magnetic brown eyes flicker to his lips. His heart began to race at the silent request. The moment he’d been secretly wanting for months appeared to be happening.

Tony sniffed out a laugh. “Come on, Cap. You’ve clearly been wanting to kiss me since you came out here. So go for it and stop teasing me.”

Steve chuckled at the remark. While a little embarrassed that his feelings had been on display, he was happy at the result. Though instead of leaning in right away to claim Tony’s lips, Steve thought of a way to savour the moment. He slowly began undoing Tony’s shirt buttons, much to the surprise of the other man. He stopped once the arc reactor was in sight. Steve traced around the edges, his fingertips teasing the skin.

“Seems only fair to pay my respects. If it weren’t for this, I wouldn’t have you.”

Steve leaned down and softly kissed the skin next to the arc reactor. Tony let out a hum of approval at the lips against his chest. Steve made a trail of kisses, moving up Tony’s collarbone. He nuzzled at the neck, taking in the scent of cologne on the skin.

Suddenly, a pair of eager lips crashed onto Steve’s, unable to wait anymore. He smiled into the sweet kiss, sucking gently at Tony’s bottom lip. The arms embracing him tightened and Steve responded in kind. A playful tongue tickled his mouth, begging for entrance. Steve allowed the kiss to deepen and moaned when he finally tasted Tony’s tongue against his own. The passion between them was almost overwhelming to Steve. He truly didn’t want to let Tony Stark go, ever.

When they broke for air, Tony couldn’t resist commenting. “Didn’t it figure Mr Perfect would be the perfect kisser.”

“Not so bad yourself,” Steve replied, his breath brushing over Tony’s mouth as he spoke.

Tony pulled back and cupped Steve’s cheek. He took a moment before voicing his request. “As much as I want to get to the bedroom and rip your clothes off with my teeth, do you mind if we just stay here for a little bit?”

Steve nodded in understanding. He picked up the tulips which had dropped to the ground and handed them to Tony. The two of them resumed looking out over the city in comfortable silence. Steve hugged Tony from behind, pressing a kiss to his neck. Then, looking down at the arc reactor, the super soldier gave a silent thanks to Doctor Ho Yinsen. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
